TFU: Dawn Of Rebellion
by supersdude
Summary: Taking place sometime after the events of The Force Unleashed II Galen Marek aka Starkiller continues to struggle with his past, as well as his own identity. Along the way he'll encounter some familiar faces, friendly and hostile.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. i am simply playing in this sandbox George Lucas created for us.

**Summary: **Taking place some time after the Force Unleashed II. Starkiller sets out on a quest for revenge against the men who have made his life a living hell. Making a few familiar friends along the way is just part of the journey.

* * *

Galen Marek jolted upright in bed with a yell. He was covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. Looking down he realized his hands were balled up in fists. Looking around he saw that it was indeed a dream or rather a nightmare. Taking a shaky breath, he relaxed his body allowing the force to flow through him. Lately it had been getting harder and harder to relax. Throwing his covers off, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Placing his hands in his head he tried to clear his head.

For the past few weeks the dreams had all been the same. Unlike before they weren't visions of the future but rather nightmares of the past. How had it come to this? Everything had seemed so perfect, yet it seemed perfection was easily shattered.

"Are you okay?" startled by the soft voice Galen ,or Starkiller as he was now known, looked up. Standing in the doorway was an angelic figure, Princess Leia Organa. Wiping the sweat from his face he smiled lightly.

"Yeah, just startled is all" he replied trying to reassure her. Of course the look she gave him was enough to say that she wasn't buying it. "Honest."

"Do you always wake up from sleeping yelling then?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Galen appreciated everything the Princess had done for him but he hated how she didn't back down from her position. He supposed that was why she was in the senate. "You know I'm always here to listen" she said when he did not give her a response. "Anyway, we're almost there if you want to get ready."

"Alright" Galen nodded as she walked away. Grabbing a t-shirt, he threw it on. Picking up his lightsaber he clipped it to his belt before leaving his room among the ship. Making his way to the bridge, he walked towards the Princess. He was still uncomfortable with being around everyone. Everyone of course being the rebels.

"Thank you again" he said.

"It's the least I could do. Everything you've done for us, I don't know any other way to repay you" Leia replied turning to look at him. Galen couldn't help but notice the difference between them. She was kind, soft featured but strong at heart. He on the other hand had sharp features and at times like now was an emotional wreck.

"Good luck with everything" Galen stated, though he felt lower than a slummer saying it. Even after everything he couldn't commit to their rebel cause. It made him feel selfish among many other things.

"Why don't you stay with us" Leia questioned, her eyes pleading. "You know how much good you do for our cause."

"And I do just as much bad" Galen put in. "I'm as much as a hazard as I am a help. The rebellion is better off without me. I appreciate the ride to Coruscant but…I just can't risk anymore lives." He couldn't hold her gaze as he spoke. By the end of his explanation his eyes were fixed firmly on the stars viewable through the port window.

"Galen" Force did he hate that. She was the only who called him by his first name. to everyone else he was Jedi, or Starkiller. "Can you at least stay for me?" he felt her hand touch the side of his face, turning him to look down at her. Another thing that he hated was her ability to use their relationship against him.

Since everything had happened Galen had been staying with Leia. He accompanied on her diplomatic missions as a sort of bodyguard. Even when she had conferences for the rebel alliance, Galen kept his relation simply being there as her bodyguard. He made it clear that he wanted no part in the planning of any attacks as he couldn't help. It was only natural that their relationship had grown substantially in that time. There had been a time when Galen had thought of officially joining but that was before everything happen.

"I can't" he finally spoke meeting her gaze. "I can't put you at that risk." Galen had learned that Leia was more than capable of handling herself in the past few months. In fact as far as bodyguards went, he was generally useless as she seemed able to get herself out of any situation regardless. However, Starkiller just wasn't willing to take that risk because he knew you couldn't outrun everything.

A silence overcame them before it was broken by the sound of the pilot alerting them they would be docking shortly. "I suppose this is goodbye" Galen said.

"Not goodbye. Until next time" Leia said. Gently she pulled his head down towards him, capturing his lips softly. The embrace lasted a moment before Galen pulled away slightly.

"Until next time your Highness." With that he made his way to his quarters to grab his rutsack of things. It wasn't filled with much. a few extra clothes and provisions for a couple of days. His lightsabers were kept on his waist at all times so there was no worry for them being left behind. Grabbing his flight suit from the nearby chair, he proceeded to get dressed for the landing.

* * *

Stepping onto the landing pad, Galen waited for a speeder taxi to pick him up. He had to go, despite whether he wanted to stay or not. If he stayed any longer or gave Leia a chance to change his mind, things would just end badly. He was risking enough just by being here on Coruscant, the heart of the Empire. He couldn't let her share that risk as well. Handing the driver credits, he stepped out of the cab and onto the street floor. The slums of Coruscant weren't exactly pleasant but a man named Starkiller wasn't exactly someone you wanted to try and rob.

Finding his way through the crowds of various creatures, he finally arrived at the bar he was looking for. the green neon sign indicating that it was open. Walking in he glanced around the establishment. The atmosphere was one you might expect. The mood wasn't upbeat but it wasn't overly dark. A mellow tone played as loud chatter filled through the bar. Spotting a middle aged human male in the corner, Galen made his way towards him.

"Ghost I presume?" he questioned. With a name like Starkiller he couldn't really criticize the names these criminals came up with.

"Starkiller?" Ghost questioned, taking a drag from his death stick. With a nod he continued. "So you want to find a bounty killer."

"Boba Fett" Galen clarified.

"Ahh, an expensive bounty hunter" at this Galen tossed a bag of credits across the table. After looking at the contents, Ghost took another drag before continuing. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Who does he work for, where can I find him?" he asked leaning across the table.

"Well" drag, "Like any bounty hunter he works for the highest bidder. Wherever the money goes, he goes. However he has been known to frequent two employers specifically. One of course being unofficial. The Empire and Jabba the Hutt" hearing the Empire Galen clenched his fist. He knew all too well about Vader hiring bounty hunters.

"Where can I find Jabba?" at this Ghost let a hearty laugh escape.

"What were you born yesterday kid? Jabba the Hutt, infamous Outer Rim gangster. Resides on Tatooine. A little advice though, no one sees Jabba because _they _want to" he said before leaning back and taking another drag.

"Thanks for the advice" Galen said before getting up and making his way out. It was obvious what he had meant. You didn't see Jabba, he saw you. Unless you were giving him something he wanted there was no way to get an attendance with him. Well he would just have to get something he wanted. Exactly what that was, he had no clue.

"Hey kid" Galen heard the call but continued walking. He wasn't here to make friends after all. "kid" feeling a hand on his shoulder, he stopped. "So I hear you want to meet Jabba." Now this could be interesting.

"How would you know this?" he questioned, turning to face the man. He wasn't a particularly large man but he wasn't exactly a small fry. Nice build, muffled hair but pretty boy looks. Certainly sweet talked his way out of a few situations. This man had all the readings of a smuggler.

"C'mon kid. Ghost isn't exactly the quietest guy in the bar now is he" the man said giving him a half grin. Galen's expression unchanging, he continued on. "Han Solo. If you want an attendance with Jabba, I'm your ticket in. I happen to have a meeting with him for some…financial issues."

"I'd think you'd know better than to borrow from a gangster, Solo" Galen commented.

"Listen, do you want the ride or not? Seeing as we're heading the same way I'll only charge a few hundred credits." Staring the man down, he considered it for a moment. Money wasn't the issue. The rebels seemed to see it fit he be rewarded for his service. It was simply a matter of whether he was going through with this or not. It seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He wanted Boba Fett and to get to Fett he had to get to Jabba. It seemed Han was providing him that means.

"You've got a deal" Galen finally spoke.

"Alright then. Meet me here, we leave at 06:00 tomorrow" scribbling down a location on a piece of paper, Han handed it to Starkiller. With a pat on his back the smuggler headed on his way leaving the Jedi standing in the slums. Hopefully this wasn't going to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Galen looked out at the night sky from his hotel room balcony. It was more or less looking into a black abyss. The lights of Coruscant blocked out any stars that may be above in the sky. The city was very much alive, as much so as it was during the day time. He found it a rather disturbing thing to be honest. With no peace, no quiet. How could one ever think or focus? Thankfully he was only here until the morning.

Reaching out through the force, he searched for Leia. It was always easy to find her. She was like a burning bush in the force to him; however he was startled when he felt nothing but a cold darkness. It was as if all the lights on Coruscant itself were extinguished by one being. Opening his eyes, he glared out into the towering buildings. Somewhere on this planet the Dark Lord was present, ever aware. One day he would be stricken down. Galen made a personal promise to that. Just as Boba Fett and Vader would be. It was only a matter of time.

Taking a breath, he moved towards his bed. Falling onto it, he allowed sleep to consume him for the night.

* * *

"So what's your beef with Jabba?" asked Han as they steered away from Coruscant. Looking out the view port Galen couldn't help but wish the best for Leia.

"Not so much Jabba as one of his associates" he replied, his tone flat.

"I see. You know not too many people use Jabba to get to someone else. It's usually the other way around."

"And what do you think you're here for?" Galen remarked smirking over in his direction.

"Touche, kid. Touche" Han smiled swiveling back in his chair. "Chewie prepare for the lightspeed jump." Chewbacca. Han Solo's co-pilot and right hand man, er, wookie. Galen didn't ask about him but he couldn't help but feel the slight want to. After all, wookies were from Kashyyyk, his home planet or at least where he had grown up. Until Vader came.

"We are well on our way now" Han informed, walking into the lobby-like area of the ship. "Shouldn't be too long. This babies moves like the wind." Still getting no response from Galen, Han looked his passenger over. "Y'know…taking on a bounty hunter like Fett ain't no easy task. I mean you could at least have proper equipment. I've never seen a blaster like that before."

Galen looked to where he was pointing to see it was his lightsaber. "It's not a blaster. Or any other sort of weapon you've seen for that matter."

"Really?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. "Well inform me." Looking over at the smuggler for a second, he thought for a second. Picking one of his lightsabers off of his belt he ignited it. Looking over at Han he wasn't surprised to see the look of bewilderment, yet unimpressed.

"An over grown glow rod?"

"Exactly" Galen said deactivating it and placing it back on his belt.

"Well kid I'll tell you this. You'll certainly catch them off guard if you go into Jabba's Palace swinging that thing" hearing his remark Galen couldn't help but crack a smile. Han Solo certainly was the most entertaining smuggler he had come across.

* * *

"Dropping out of hyperspace in 3…2..." Starkiller stared out the viewport as the stars stopped flying by and began slowly passing by them once more. It wasn't often that he stopped to admire what space was but each time he got the chance it amazed him. "Where flying over Tatooine now. I hope you weren't expecting an island resort, kid."

Galen knew about Tatooine, or at least had heard about it. The rebels had transported a few packages through the system. Being on the outer rim it was out of the Empire's reach. Self governed by the rules of the gangster it wasn't exactly a pleasant place to be. Not to mention that it was a giant desert ball. As they flew towards the Mos Eisley space port, something struck him in the force. A being so strong it caused him to sit back and blink. Who or what else was here?

"So we'll take a speeder out to Jabba's Palace" Han informed him walking from the cockpit. "Hey listen. If you ever need anything after this, assuming you survive, you know where to find me. You're not bad kid."

"For the right price" Galen mused grinning.

"Nah" Han laughed. "The next one's on me. Only once though. Man's gotta make a living."

Following Han and Chewbacca off of the ship, they proceeded to rent a speeder. Galen quickly learned that when they said Tattooine was a dust ball it really was one. They traveled over sand, sand and more sand until finally a large structure began to come into view. The whole ride, Starkiller couldn't shake the force presence he had felt when they were landing. Someone this powerful should certainly be able to feel him as well. Galen just didn't know whether that was good or bad. Finally they arrived at the large metal door. After Han knocked, a droid stuck it's eye out analyzing them.

"Han Solo" he said loudly. As the eye recoiled and the door opened up, Galen pulled a hood over his features. Looking around as they entered the palace, Starkiller could see the place was as vile as it sounded. Of course being to a planet literally made of trash meant that he had experienced worse, but this certainly made a good argument for being bad.

They made their way to the main area which seemed to be populated with all sorts of creatures, none of them pleasant. In the center of the room was perhaps the most vile creature of them all. The best description the young rogue could give was that he was an overgrown, aging slug. Next to him stood a twi'lek woman; obviously a personal toy for the gangster. As the stood in the middle of the room, everyone seemed to proceed about their business paying them no mind. After all, a smuggler getting an audience with Jabba was nothing important or worth listening.

As Han began to inform Jabba's servant of why he was here, Galen began to look around the room. If Boba was here within the palace it would be even better. There were certainly a few mercenaries in the palace, however not one he needed. Then he saw him. Circling the room inconspicuously was the helmeted bounty hunter. Starkiller drew on the force to stop himself from launching at him. Before he could even attempt to move a loud laugh froze him in place.

"Jabba, it's just a few hundred. Put it on my tab" Han said trying to reason with the slug.

Jabba muttered something in his native tongue that Galen didn't understand until his interpreter translated. "Your tab is full, Solo!" At this the distinct sound of blasters being pulled on them was heard. Chewbacca let out a growl as Han put his hands up.

"Let's not be so hasty now shall we. Can't we work something out?"

There was another grumble before it was translated. "Whoever's blast hits him first gets the bounty." As the sentence ended, the flow of time seemed to slow down. Starkiller could hear the distinct pulling of a trigger. In an instant his blue blade was ignited, preventing the blast from hitting Han's chest and deflecting back to its sender. The event had caught the room off guard and he used this to his advantage. Somersaulting over Han he slashed down the guard blocking their way. "Go!"

Han didn't need to be told twice as by now they had recovered from their shock. Returning fire they made their way towards the exit. Glancing back, Starkiller connected vision with Fett. He was tempted to return and battle him now but sense told him otherwise. He wouldn't last two seconds in this crowd. "Hurry up kid!" turning he saw the door was coming down to seal him in. Using the force, with a burst of speed he slid under the opening before it slammed shut.

"I think it's best we get to our ship and get out of here" Han commented, only getting a nod in agreement. "You saved my ass back there. I owe you."

"Just consider it payment for that free ride" Galen replied as they hoped into the speeder and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome to a new story! if you've gotten down here hopefully that means you've completed the first chapter of this new little fic. Surprisingly enough I do have a rough outline for this story whereas on most cases I just wing it chapter by chapter. For those of you who have played The Force Unleashed video game this takes place some time after it. i don't want to put a definite date but at least a year after the TFU II. all will be explained in later chapters i assure you. but hopefully you liked this first chapter enough to leave some feedback and hope you guys enjoyed the inclusion of our favorite smuggler (;


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **the fact that this story is drawing even a little attention makes me happy. hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**TsubasaWitch: **yeah, that was one of my reasons for attempting to make the story. I couldn't find any good Force Unleashed based stories. Yes! It was the old crazy hermit that he felt guiding him but i can't give away too much on that. hopefully you like this chapter as well (:

* * *

"Damn" Han toggled a few switches on the speeder as they drove through the sand dunes. Galen snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the dash. "Doesn't look like we're making it back to Mos Eisley by nightfall, kid." Unfortunately their run in with Jabba had meant that they had to take all the side and back roads to the port city. That of course meant using extra fuel and time and now the twin suns were beginning to set.

"Can we set up camp?" Galen asked over the waning engine.

"It's risky. Word is Tusken Raiders get pretty crazy in the deserts at night" Han informed him. Galen thought for a second. Whatever these raiders were he could definitely handle them, that wasn't the question. It was merely a matter of did he want to go through the trouble of risking that or just take the safe route and find a place to stay for the night. That's when he felt it. A small force calling out to him, maybe even unknowingly. Like an old recon beacon that was never shut down.

"Alright, head east" Galen finally spoke.

"East?" Han questioned looking back at him. A nod from his partner was all he needed as they proceeded on their route. "Y'know maybe I was wrong about that glow rod. It's a handy little thing."

"It gets the job done" Galen agreed. "Nothing beats a blaster though right?"

"Of course" Han replied grinning.

The dusk had begun to settle in when they finally spotted the lights of a small establishment. "Most likely a local moisture farm. They're pretty common on this dust bowl" Han commented as he slowed the speeder. Galen could only pray that the thing started up again when they needed it.

"Let's hope they aren't working for Jabba" he remarked as they hoped out of the speeder. Han instructed Chewie to stay in the vehicle and Galen left his cloak. They needed to appear as friendly as possible or as friendly as a rogue Jedi and smuggler could appear. If they couldn't stay here they were in trouble. As they were continuing along he had become less worried with the Tusken Raiders and more about the sandstorms that were beginning to pick up. It would be almost impossible to set up camp in one of them.

Coming up to the doorway, Han knocked rather harshly on the door, giving Galen a shrug. It was a moment before finally the door pulled open. Standing before them was a shaggy haired boy. At first glance he appeared to be at least around Galen's age or maybe a year or two younger but certainly too young to own this place on his own. "Can I help you?" he asked looking at his too guest.

"Yeah, our speeders out of fuel do you happen to have a place to let us stay until morning?" Han asked. Galen gave him an incredulous look. In his short time of knowing Han Solo he never heard him sound so proper and kind. Luke glanced out the doorway to see their parked speeder a few paces off. He didn't know what it was but there was something about this kid. Galen could sense that he had some presence in the force but he didn't seem like a Jedi or Sith. The way he looked at them was a genuine expression; certainly not a sith.

"Uncle Owen!" he called back into the house. Galen and Han exchanged looks, uncertain if this uncle owen would be friendly or not. Coming up to the doorway an older man hobbled towards them; his expression a lot less welcoming. Starkiller assumed he was an older man hardened by the times before the Empire. "These guys ran out of fuel. They're hoping for a place to stay the night" Luke informed his uncle. The man looked over the two guests trying to sum them up the best he could. Galen kept his expression straight but gently fed the older man warm thoughts through the force. He had nothing to fear from them.

"Heh" he grunted. "They can stay in the garage. Show them the way, Luke" with that he turned and hobbled back into his house. Galen could tell that the youth was trying to suppress a gleeful smile.

"C'mon. it's this way" Luke headed out the door and proceeded to take them the back way to the garage. Han waved to Chewbacca for him to follow them. "So where were you guys headed this late?"

"We're on our way to Mos Eisley" Starkiller informed him.

"What brings you out here then? Mos Eisley's in the complete other direction" Luke said pointing for emphasis.

"We, uh, we got lost out in the desert" Han said stumbling over his words. Still, Luke didn't seem alerted at all. Galen doubted he received many human guests here so there was no reason not to trust the few that they did get.

"Yeah it gets a bit hairy sometimes" Luke nodded sympathizing with their story. "You guys aren't from around here are you?"

"Nah, just stopping here for some business. Then we're heading for Corellia" Han said before Galen could speak. Luke stopped in front of the garage and looked at them with a sort of new sense of awe.

"I hope to be able to fly one day. Get off this moisture farm" he seemed to glare up back to where the house was. Something told Galen that Luke would have already tried to leave if it weren't for his uncle. The man didn't seem like the most pleasant person after all.

"Hey you never know kid" Han said patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe the stars will come calling." Following Han into the garage he nodded to Luke. He still couldn't shake that sense in the force he was getting from Luke. There was definitely something different about this simple farm boy that made him not so simple. Then there was the presence in the force that had brought them here. Luke was obviously not that force, he didn't even seem to be aware of it. That hardly meant he could have projected his presence. There was someone on this planet strong in the force, but he couldn't remember anything about Jedi being on Tatooine when he was working for Vader. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

After enduring Han's complaining about their quarters, sleep finally consumed Galen as he drifted off.

* * *

"Hey Luke, there's no one else in this area is there?" Galen asked the youth. Luke stood by their speeder hooking up the gas nozzle. It had taken a bit of convincing but after assuring his uncle that they'd pay them for anything they used, he allowed them to fill up their speeder.

"Uh, not really" the sandy haired teen looked up at him. "The next farm isn't for a few acres. Ol' Ben lives around these parts though."

"Ben?"

"An old hermit in these parts" Luke said with a shrug. "Been here as long as I can remember. My uncle calls him crazy but I don't think he's too bad." Galen thought for a moment. Could this old hermit be a Jedi? Tatooine certainly fit the description of a place for exiled people to hide away. Given that he was an older person it was possible he lived through the purge. Was it so farfetched that an old Jedi would be on a planet where a young man also had a force presence?

"Where are you guys headed after this?" Luke questioned after Galen remained quiet. Snapping out of his thoughts, he gave the young man a shrug. Where was he going after this? His goal was to get Boba Fett but how long would he be here.

"Corellia" came the voice of Han as he and Chewbacca approached. Galen turned along with Luke as this was news to him as well. "An old buddy of mine is in a jam, asked if I could assist him." Han's vagueness wasn't exactly comforting to Galen, considering he would most likely be accompanying the smuggler on this trip. Looking back at Luke, he could feel the young man's disappointment. It was obvious that he didn't get many visitors around here. Let alone ones that were close to his age. His disappointment was understandable.

Luke stared at them for a moment, a sense of envy and awe in his eye. "I hope I'll be able to travel the galaxy one day" he commented absent mindedly. Galen couldn't help but feel for the young man. He knew what it was like to feel out of place. Like this wasn't who you were destined to be.

"I keep hoping" Luke replied giving his best attempt at an encouraging smile. They didn't know the sad reality that Luke had been trying to leave since his fifteen life year. That was when preliminary training at the academy could begin. At first his aunt and uncle had said he was too young. But three years later and no entry into the academy, Luke was starting to lose hope that they would ever let him leave the farm. After all, sons rarely did. Why would he be any different? "Well looks like you guys about ready to go" he said, pulling out the gas nozzle.

"Thanks kid, I just finished paying your uncle inside" Han said patting him on the back. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet again up there" he nodded upwards towards the stars.

"Good luck with everything Luke. You're going to do big things" Galen said, getting in the backseat of the speeder. He didn't know what it was, but he knew if Luke discovered the force there was no way Tatooine would be enough to hold him. Luke gave them all a farewell salute before they took off kicking up sand.

"So Corellia?" Galen questioned over the hum of the engine. "Are you really doing a favor for a friend?" his skepticism was obvious in his voice.

"Of course" Han said looking back. After he saw that the jedi wasn't going for it, he figured it was best to tell the whole truth. "I just have to retrieve something for him."

"I assume we won't be going and just asking for this something" Galen assumed which was affirmed by Han's momentary silence.

"It'll be a quick in and out, trust me." This caused Starkiller to roll his eyes. The man had just held the truth from him twice in the past ten minutes and he wanted him to trust him. Smugglers.

* * *

"Chewie get us out of here!" shouted Han as he shot down another foe. As they arrived at their landing bay, they had run into a bit of trouble courtesy of Jabba the Hutt. After shooting and slicing their way through the first pair they were able to get to the ship and were waiting to take off. "Everyone's a bounty hunter!" Han threw his hands up as he ran up the ship's ramp for takeoff.

"What did you expect?" Starkiller said, tucking his lightsabers away. It had been more like a training exercise Vader had put him through than a battle. "The biggest gangster on the planet puts a price on your head, every low life here is looking for you. last I checked that was the whole population."

"I thought they'd at least give us a head start!" Han retorted as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Because that makes sense."

"Just sit back already. Chewie are we ready for hyperspace?" the wookie gave a growl of approval after checking the dials. "Good. Let's get out of here before one of those low lives learns how to fly a ship." At this Starkiller couldn't help but grin slightly as they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"Yup that's the building. Fifteenth floor" Han said as he lowered the binoculars. He, Chewbacca, and Starkiller stood on a building meters away from their target. They were close enough for the binoculars to be effective, yet far enough not to be seem spying.

"What's the plan again?" Starkiller asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chewie and I will drive by to create the distraction while you climb the stairwell, bust in there and take what we came for" Han said. Galen was amazed at how the pilot had the ability to make the most difficult plans sound easy seeing as this plan would most likely result in him fighting some armed men.

"Right" Galen said before turning to look at the building again. The faster they did this, the quicker he could get out of here. "Good luck" with that, he jumped off the ledge they were perched on. With anyone else this would be reported as a suicide attempt on the evening news, however Galen had the force. Slowing his descent, he spotted a bus flying beneath him. He landed with a thump, causing the roof to dent. However, he didn't wait for the bus to stop, instead he was leaping to the next transport.

Stepping into the backseat of a speeder, he felt the vehicle swerve as driver realized he had an unexpected passanger. Jumping towards the roof of the next speeder, he was taken by surprise when it made an abrupt turn. Suddenly he was falling through the air. His progress was stopped when he landed hard on the roof of a police cruiser. As he stared up at the sky he watched as Han's speeder flew towards the apartment building overhead. Cursing mentally, he pulled himself up before the officers inside could react. Ascending quickly through the traffic now, he hurled himself through an apartment building window seven floors below.

Glancing around, Galen was happy to see the inhabitants were missing. Getting up, he pulled the door open with the force. Racing into the hallway, he found the exit stairwell. Using the force to propel him upwards, he ascended the stairs two at a time. As he came to the correct floor, he pulled the door open and ran down the hallway. Using the force, he expanded his sense through the room. Seven men, their attention all towards the window and no doubt Han. When he heard blaster fire erupt, he knew Han had done his job. Suddenly jumping to the side, the door flew open and four men poured out of the room and towards the elevator. Galen couldn't believe his luck, but that still left three men within.

Hearing the elevator door close, Starkiller unclipped his lightsaber and slipped into the room. He hoped he would have to use it if it wasn't necessary. The room had gone dark, but directly in front of him was the silhouette of a man. Coming behind him Starkiller brought the hilt of his lightsaber onto his neck, knocking the man out. The slight thump of his body hitting the floor caused his partner to turn in Galen's direction. Before he had a chance to shoot, Starkiller extended his hand and sent the man into the wall with a force push. Through the force he could feel the fear of the third man like a drum beating against his head. Coming around the corner, he was face to face with the man holding a blaster. With a click of a button his lightsaber ignited and the man proceeded to run out of the room.

"Swing around to pick me up" Starkiller said into the comm link as he approached the wall safe. Thrusting his lightsaber into the lock, he watched as the metal gave way to the heat of the lightsaber.

"Uh…give me a minute" Han said, his voice sounding distracted. Galen rolled his eyes as he deactivated his lightsaber when the safe door fell open. Reaching in, he pulled out a data chip. Tucking it into a pouch, he looked out the balcony and saw no sign of his getaway. Cursing he made his way out of the room and towards the elevator.

"I'm going to grab a speeder from the garage" he said through the comm as he stepped into the elevator. Luckily, the garage was on a middle floor which only gave him two to travel. Grabbing the quickest and easiest accessible vehicle it only took a second to start up. As he prepared to leave the garage, three speeders flew past the exit. The recognizable brown fur in the first speeder told him that it was Han and his pursuers. Pulling out, he turned sharply into traffic and followed.

As he accelerated, he was happy to find that he hadn't picked the slowest vehicle in the garage. He quickly found himself advancing on the last chaser. Nudging the back of his speeder, Galen brought his alongside it. Drifting to the right , he slammed the wheel left to collide with the speeder. Startled, the two enemies turned their attention from Han to their new attacker. While one kept his attention on flying the other proceeded to pull out his blaster. Instantly reacting, Galen dropped the speeder, the blaster shot going overhead. Maneuvering, he came up on the driver side of the speeder. Reaching out with the force, he yanked the blaster toward him causing a chain reaction of events. The owner held onto the gun and was subsequently pulled as well. His body slammed across the driver, causing him to put the speeder into a vertical spiral. As the speeder disappeared from view, Starkiller focused his attention on the next vehicle.

Coming up behind the speeder he wasted no time with this one. The passenger was busy shooting at Han and Chewbacca , that they hardly realized Starkiller had jumped onto the back of their speeder. It was only when a lightsaber was burning a hole through their dashboard that they realized they were in trouble. Retracting his blade, and running across the hood Galen jumped onto the back of Han's speeder using the force to hold him on. Behind him he could hear the whine of an engine as it spiraled downward before the distant explosion reached his ears.

"Thanks kid" Han yelled over the wind as they slowed their pace. Starkiller simply nodded as he slid into the backseat. "Did you get it?" Remaining silent, Galen held the chip in Han's vision. A satisfied smirk came across his features. "I'd say it's time to get out of here." Galen couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **so first off, i'm estatic with the positive reviews this story has gotten. It really pushed me to get this chapter out. The good thing is I have a semi-idea of where i want to go, at least for the next few chapters. So I hope you guys like this one! ^^

* * *

"Galen"

He wasn't awoken with a start, instead he slowly opened his eyes breaking the meditative state he had been in. He could sense Han coming down the hall as soon as he had left the cock pit. Still, he was hopeful that the smuggler would let him continue to meditate. Unfortunately he knew better. So now he slowly rose to his feet, stretching his limbs.

"What is it?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as Han motioned for him to walk with him back to the cockpit.

"So that's our planet" Han pointed out the planet they were slowly approaching. "My friend –" "Are we still calling him your friend?" Galen interrupted looking over at him. Han shrugged before continuing. "Is on Naboo."

"A strong hold for the Empire. The planet is fairly peaceful though isn't it?" Galen questioned. He recognized the name of the planet from running a mission for Vader there. The planet was fairly peaceful, despite the number of Imperials that resided there. He was also aware that there was a fairly strong rebel contingent that ran in the countryside. That information he got from Leia.

"Exactly, but it turns out that the Empire has turned up security standards on some of their core planets. Apparently that rumor about the rebels is being taken slightly more serious. Basically, we have to allow them to search the ship" Han explained.

"That's not too bad, what's the problem?"

"My guess is they won't like what they see when they run the Falcon's name. Also when they see a Jedi I'm assuming they won't give us a warm welcome either."

Galen shook his head, waving his hand. "You assume too much. I'll take care of them. Just land the ship, don't you have any code names for the ship?" Han glanced down pressing some buttons on the console before nodding.

"I'm not sure how The Elegant Saucer will seem with two guys and a wookiee but they should be none the wiser. I'm not that known anyway" Galen gave him a surprised look at this admittance. Han Solo, world-class smuggler admitting that he wasn't the best in the galaxy for once. Well, scratch that. He said he wasn't the most known in the difference. Still, it was something. "What?" Han questioned noticing his look. The Jedi merely shook his head and said nothing before walking back to finish his meditation.

_"Elegant Saucer, you're cleared for landing in bay 4"_

"Copy" the pilot replied as he glanced over at Galen. "I did my part, you better come through wizard." Galen simply nodded and stood leaving the cockpit to make sure he had all of his belongings that he would need. Arriving on a planet that had a resistance of sorts, Galen couldn't help but think of those he had helped for almost an entire year. Hopefully he wouldn't be called into action here. They could just meet Han's associate, give him what was needed and be gone. The Rebellion was his past now.

A few moments later he heard the Falcon set down and the shutdown beginning. Making his way into the hallway, he waited a little ways off from where the ramp was being let down. Han stood at the top to greet the inspector. A simple boy, maybe just through his eighteenth life year. Still he wore the Imperial Inspector's uniform and Galen knew there was a group of Stormtroopers right outside should anything unusual be reported. As the man nodded to Han and walked his way, Starkiller stepped out into his path. "There is nothing to report here" he instructed with a wave of the hand.

"There is nothing to report here" he repeated in a monotone.

"You will tell them everything checks out now"

"I will tell them everything checks out now" with that the man turned around and promptly marched back out of the ship. He could hear the young man talking to the stormtroopers and the marching of boots growing distant as they moved along.

"Nice work kid" Han said as Galen walked over to join him at the top of the ramp. Galen merely shrugged as he tucked his lightsaber out of sight. Once Chewbacca had grabbed the pack with the datachip they descended the ramp and made their way along Han's directions.

"So what exactly is this friend of yours?" Galen questioned as they walked through the streets of Naboo. Despite being a planet within the Empire; there was not much diversity. Humans made up a large percent of the population and some underwater dwelling creatures that Marik wasn't even sure existed still. The humans here were elegant and held high standards of themselves. All that being said, walking around with a wookiee and the way Han dressed; they were standing out like a sore thumb.

"You might call him a loan shark" Galen rolled his eyes. Why did that not surprise him that Han Solo owed another person in the galaxy. "It's not like that though. He's a family man. Hence why he's setup on Naboo."

"Oh but of course" Galen replied shaking his head. "Is there anyone you don't owe money too?"

"I don't owe him money. I owed him money. Being a family man he's a bit more caring then Jabba. I told him I couldn't come up with the money so he said that I could do him a favor instead" Han explained as if it were nothing.

"A favor that you would have been killed doing if it weren't for me"

"But you were there so everything works out" Han pointed out giving him that smuggler grin as they turned down a side street. They moved past a few more houses before Han finally stopped. Signaling that this was it, he moved up the stairs before stopping. "You stay here. The last thing I need is for him to see you and think of another favor for me to do." Sighing, Galen turned and began walking back down to the main road as Han and Chewbacca moved up into the house.

As he waited on the street corner, Galen couldn't help but wonder where he was headed. His ultimate goal had been to destroy the Empire, specifically Vader. But he had some things to accomplish first like taking care of Boba Fett. That was why he couldn't stay with the Rebellion. He had his own personal motives that he couldn't let distract them from their cause. Maybe once everything was done he would be able to return to the fight. Still, with their one trail to Boba evaporated it seemed that he was a long way from accomplishing his goal. Which meant he was even further from seeing Leia again.

Galen was disrupted from his thoughts as he heard a scuffle brewing nearby. Turning his head, he watched as Imperial Stormtroopers began to swarm around a man. The scene was quite a sight. There was currently one trooper knocked unconscious on the ground, another doubled over in pain, and a third was currently getting beaten by the man while reinforcements arrived. Turning his head the other way, he tried not to think about it. This was not his battle anymore. Yet he couldn't resist turning back to watch. The numbers had overwhelmed him as two troopers held him and another was delivering blows to the gut. He cursed mentally. Now that it was an unfair fight he could hardly just stand by.

Walking towards the scene swiftly, he pushed past a few civilians who didn't have enough sense to keep walking. "Let him go" he said, his voice deep and demanding. Immediately he caught the attention of the three standing guards.

"Mind your business civilian. This is Imperial business" responded the closest trooper, the one who was delivering the blows.

"I didn't know beating on one man was imperial business" Galen said, standing his ground. His voice was unwavering as he spoke. "Let him go."

"Alright, that's enough out of you" one of the soldiers holding the man let go and began to walk towards Galen. As he reached out to him, Galen moved faster than a normal being could blink. Grabbing the trooper's helmet he brought it down to meet with his knee, successfully giving the man head trauma and probably a concussion. The other two troopers were so stunned by this they barely had time to register what was happening before Starkiller was on them as well. Grabbing the nearest man, he delivered a force enhanced blow to the soldier's chest, certainly breaking the man's sternum. By the time he turned his attention to the third trooper, he saw that the man who was captive was now kicking the grounded trooper.

Realizing he was being watched the man stopped and turned to Galen in a defensive stance before realizing it was his savior. "Oh, thank you" he said offering his hand. Starkiller was far too worried about clearing the area to shake the man's hand.

"Come on" he said grabbing the man by the shoulder, he quickly ushered him down the alley which Han had taken them. "We need to get out of here before troopers arrive."

The man nodded, being brought back to the urgency of the situation at hand. "Follow me" he then took the lead, cutting down another alley. Galen made sure his comlink was on hand as he would have to be in contact with Han in case he wasn't back by then. Following the man, he took them through a winding series of streets that Galen was all starting to think looked the same. Ducking down a another pathway, the sunlight slowly grew dimmer and he realized that the man must have taken them to an underground passageway. Finally, they came to a halt.

"Where are we exactly?" Starkiller questioned looking back down the way they had came. It was always good to know your escape routes. Fortunately, or unfortunately, in this situation there was only one way for him to know. The man paused holding up a hand before he leaned forward and seemed to be muttering something. In an instant the door hissed open as the young man gestured for him to follow.

"I am Jaiden Naberrie. I owe my life to you" he said, avoiding the immediate question. The space expanded once they were inside. It seemed almost like an office in some ways. There were a few desks placed up against the wall. Some were occupied by beings typing away while others were vacant. Galen assumed this was all nothing important; or that he trusted him enough not to be worried. After all, he had just shared his name. Not a particularly smart move in his view of things.

"I assume they weren't holding you for littering" Galen replied, a sarcastic tone with his voice.

"Yes well, in case you haven't heard, the Empire doesn't take kindly to those calling out against it" he said looking over his shoulder as Galen gave him a wry smile in return. Despite the relaxing calm he was feeling through the force, his instincts always had him alert.

"So what, you just like to cause a scene in public?" he questioned as they made their way through another corridor.

"Oh no, we're doing much more than that" Jaiden explained, continuing to lead. "The goal of the rebellion is to not only plant seeds of defiance, but also seeds of hope. We know that not everyone is willing to go up in arms but if we can give them hope that someone else is…well that's worth it I think."

Galen's face had frozen when he heard the word rebellion. In a way he knew that's what this was, but at the same time he couldn't help but kick himself. He had told Leia he was done yet here he was in an underground Rebel bunker. "I see" was his reply as he quickly used the force to mask his expression. Finally they came to a stop outside a passageway, which Galen could only assume lead to some sort of main control.

"I've brought you this far because I know who you are Starkiller" Jaiden said turning to face him. Despite his force aura giving off his surprise, his body language stayed the same. "We Rebels are a tight knit group but the stories of your missions are our hope. Before you step any further, I have to know if you're willing to help us."

Galen considered what he was saying for a moment and wondered if this was some setup conceived by Princess Leia but dismissed the idea. She respected his wishes. Thinking for a moment he heard the click of his comlink. "I'm sorry Jaiden, I'm not helping the Rebels anymore" for a moment a flash of fear appeared on Jaiden's face, thinking he had just secured the deaths of his comrades by bringing a former Sith apprentice down to their base. "Don't worry, I won't betray anything. I'm not aligned with the Empire either" Galen assured him with a nod.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he bowed forward and clasped his hand. "I respect your decision. Hopefully one day we will be making use of your services again." Galen gave him a nod as he began to make his way back through the winding corridors. Waiting until he was out of the ear shot of Jaiden he clicked the channel open and responded.

"How'd the meeting go?"

_"Nice of you to respond"_ came the wise reply from Han. _"The meeting went as planned. The question is what did you do? There are stormtroppers all over this place."_

"There was an incident, apparently there's a Rebel contingent here" Galen replied, already sensing how the smuggler would reply.

_"Oh no. I'm not getting involved in any imaginary Rebel business kid. Count me out and heading back to the Falcon."_

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I didn't sign up for anything – you on the other hand…"

_"Alright kid, don't push it. Just get back here so we can high tail it before they decide to shut down the port."_ With that the conversation ended. Walking the rest of the way out, he finally reached daily light and realized that he didn't know how to get back to where they were so instead he contacted Han and arranged a meeting at the Falcon.

As he walked back, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt wash over him. Nothing was ever an accident, the force had intended for him to meet Jaiden Naberrie. Apparently the force was trying to tell him to return to the cause that he knew was righteous. However, given everything he just wanted to ignore the force. Unfortunately, even he knew that it really worked. Some way or another the force would just bring him back again. In fact it was through the force that he felt the tingling danger sense as he neared the hanger.

Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted two stormtroppers conversing, one of them pointing to him. Remaining calm, he quickly made his way towards the Falcon. Looking as he paced towards the ship, he spotted Han chatting with some other pilots, no doubt telling them of his many adventures. Galen let out a low whistle to catch his attention and motioned discretely that they should get going. To his credit the smuggler didn't need any further notice to end his conversation and comm'd for Chewie to get things going.

"You there!"

The distinct muffled voice came from behind him as Galen stepped a foot onto the boarding ramp. Turning he saw that the two soldiers were now jogging towards him with their blasters at the ready. Extending an empty palm in their direction the two guards were sent flying backwards into a pile of crates.

"Good move kid, way to be subtle" called Han as Starkiller jogged the rest of the way up the ramp. "Lucky we're ready to blow this place."

Galen made his way towards to cockpit as the ship shutter from being hit by blaster fire. Chewbacca let out a growl as Han pushed the thrusters forward. "I've got it" he reassured the wookie as they blasted into the atmosphere.

"Those ships will try to intercept us" Starkiller said, pointing ahead to the nearest Star Destroyers.

"They won't get to us in time" Han spoke confidently as he pushed the Falcon to her limit. The force user didn't know whether Han was extremely lucky or just knew the capabilities of his vehicle. Probably both because sure enough they were beyond the Star Destroyers and into hyperspace before a shot could be fired at them. Letting out a breath the smuggler turned to look at him. "What was that all about?"

"One of the troopers must have recognized me" Galen replied as he took a seat.

"So you're wanted by the Empire, and being contacted by Rebels. Is there anything else I should know about kid?" he raised an eyebrow as Chewbacca growled, backing his question.

"No. That's all in my past. I'll be leaving your company soon. I just need to pick up transport" Galen said as he stared off for a moment as if remembering a distant memory.

"Whoa, whoa. We make a pretty good team kid. You want to break that up?" Han questioned, folding his arms across his chest. Galen didn't know if he truly believed those words or if he really meant that having a Jedi around was insurance for any bad deals.

"It's something I have to do. When I'm done I'll look you up, if you're still alive of course" a smirk crossed his features as he glanced at the cocky pilot.

"Haven't you learned anything yet? I'm sleeping with Lady Luck" Han returned the smirk as he turned around to face his navigation panel. "So where is it that you're going anyhow?"

Galen remained silent for a moment, staring out into the viewport before finally speaking, "Yavin 4."

"Yavin 4? What is that a deserted moon? What could you possibly have there?" Han looked at him skeptically. Galen was starting to realize that even if he didn't trust Han he was going to have to start doing so. Despite their rocky relationship he had proven himself. Who knew if they'd be meeting again in the future.

"I have a connection there, he has something I need" when Han simply raised his eyebrows wanting clarification, Galen let out a sigh before continuing. "A ship. I need to recover my ship."

A look of understanding crossed the smugglers features as he leaned back into his chair. "Okay. I can see where you're coming from now" he stated before adding with a devious grin, "You don't need any help getting this ship do you?"

"No, it shouldn't be any problem getting it" Galen replied, before letting a rare friendly smirk appear, "Besides, what makes you think I'd need your help."

Han proceeded to throw his hands up in the air, "Well excuse me. You hear that Chewbacca, we're just the side show" he commented looking over at his wookiee co-pilot. He sounded serious, but Galen knew he wasn't. And for the first time in a while, in the middle of hyperspace with a wookiee and a smuggler, he laughed.

* * *

_"You are cleared for landing"_

The voice came through the transmission the intercom after Galen gave Han the codes to send in. The force on Yavin 4 wasn't much. In fact the base wasn't even fully functioning or completed for that matter. Still, the last thing he wanted to do was have unnecessary guns point at him when they landed. Or even worse, have them open fire as soon as the landing ramp opened. As Han swung into the place that resembled a docking bay, Galen turned towards him.

"Well, thanks for the ride" he gave him a half smile. "It's been fun" offering his hand, Han paused before grasping it firmly.

"If you ever need anything kid, I'm sure you'll know how to find me" he gave him that classic Han look that Starkiller had come to recognize over the past few days.

Galen nodded, giving him a grateful look before turning to Chewbacca. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle keeping his ass safe from blaster fire" he grinned giving the furry warrior a salute. In return he got a throaty growl which he could only assume was a positive answer. Bidding them fair well once more, Galen headed towards the exit ramp. Patting his belt, he made sure he had his concealed lightsabers before exiting the Millennium Falcon.

Walking through the steel doors, he could hear the thrusters of the Falcon as she took off into orbit again. As he entered he felt like every head was turning towards him as he walked past. That was possibly because every head _was_ turning towards him as he walked past. Some offered words of welcome but Starkiller simply continued on. Sometimes he would offer a nod or slight grin but nothing more than that. He was focused on finding his ship and he already had a lock on the force where he could get it.

Maneuvering through some construction crates, waiting for vehicles to pass, he finally reached his destination. Approaching the man, he glanced back at Galen, a pleasant look of surprise on his features. Holding up his hand, the young Jedi spoke first.

"General Kota. I believe you have something of mine."


End file.
